


Sugar, Spice, and Everything Schuyler

by MiraMira



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy said to be home by bedtime, but Daddy's not the one trying to stop King George's evil mind-control scheme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Spice, and Everything Schuyler

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littledust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/gifts).



> littledust, I meant to write you a serious superheroes treatment, I swear. But I made the mistake of trying to come up with a title before I'd even started, and this popped into my head and _would not go away_. I hope it at least amuses?
> 
> Thanks to the goo--er, kin--er, helpful folks at Fail_FandomAnon for the ideas on how to foil George's plot.

“Daddy said to be home by bedtime,” Peggy reminded her sisters anxiously, as church bells across the City of New York began to toll seven o' clock.

“Daddy needs to tell that to King George,” Angelica grumbled, before raising her voice over both the chimes and the ominous hum of the imperial hover-throne. “Hear that, Your Majesty? Want to take your little toy and head back across the pond, or do we need to wrap this up the hard way?”

The mad monarch giggled maniacally and zapped another building with his mind-control scepter. Through the windows, dazed occupants could be seen dropping to their knees and bowing. “What's wrong, Schulyer Sisters? Getting tired of playing? You're free to join your fellow subjects in submitting to my greatness at any time, you know.”

Angelica pounded her fists together. “Hard way it is.”

Eliza, who had been engaged in intense conversation with a nearby rat, looked up abruptly. “Wait! Tallmadge has an idea.”

“Does it involve large quantities of cheese?” asked Peggy, eyebrow arched.

“Not this time.”

Angelica sighed. “All right, let's hear it.”

The girls moved in for a huddle, Eliza translating Tallmadge's squeaks in an excited whisper.

“...That actually might work,” Angelica admitted grudgingly.

Peggy reached a hand into the center of the circle. “On three?”

Her sisters followed suit. “One...two...three!” the trio chanted in unison, and floated upwards. 

King George winced visibly as the girls approached, but regained his bravado when no punches appeared forthcoming. “Ah, good. I trust you're here to negotiate the terms of surrender?”

“Yep,” Eliza nodded. “You got us, Georgie. We're... _helpless_.” On the last word, her sing-song lilt blossomed into a full-throated croon.

“ _Look into your eyes and the sky's the limit_ ,” Angelica and Peggy chimed in on harmony.

They made it through two choruses before George realized he wasn't the only one nodding and humming along: one by one, his victims were shaking off their dazed expressions. His finger snaps abruptly turned to shrieks. “No! No, that's not fair! That's n--”

Peggy cut him off with an uppercut to the chin, followed by a well-place nerve pinch. While Eliza steadied his unconscious form and nabbed the scepter, Angelica located the throne's control panel and keyed in the coordinates for Scotland Yard. All three zipped off to the side and waved a cheerful goodbye as the throne rocketed away.

“Well done, Schulyer Sisters!” they heard a familiar voice call out above the crowd's accolades. “Once again, the City of New York is in your debt.”

“Mayor Washington?” Angelica floated down to the building's observation deck to investigate, Eliza and Peggy trailing close behind. “What are you doing here?”

“And who's your friend?” Eliza asked shyly.

Mayor Washington gestured to his young companion. “Oh, just making the rounds with the winner of the Junior Deputy Mayor for a Day competition...”

“...Alexander Hamilton.” The boy swept forward and raised Eliza's hand to his lips. “If it takes an ill-conceived, grandiose supervillain plot for us to meet, it will have been worth it.”

Eliza ducked her head in a vain effort to hide the blush spreading across her face, and even Angelica seemed impressed. Peggy just rolled her eyes, which then flew wide as she noted the time displayed on the nearest clock.

“It's seven-twenty!” she wailed, tugging at her sisters' arms. “Come on! If we start back now at Mach 1, Daddy might not ground us!”

“Sorry, gentlemen,” Angelica called back, as the girls took for the sky once more. “I'm sure we'll see you around the next time the day needs saving!”

Mayor Washington chuckled. “It always does.”

Alex, on the other hand, flipped up the collar of his jacket to reveal a suspiciously cowl-shaped hood. “Not if I save it first.”


End file.
